Escape
by Leavesarecool
Summary: In the middle of the night, Nick is kidnapped from his dorm. The man tells Nick, that he his father, and he is 7 going on 8. Father has a biological son, Jeff who believes he is 8. Nick wants nothing but to escape, but as time goes on he falls for Jeff. Will Nick ever make it out, and help Jeff understand his own life?
1. Nick's Kidnap

Hello! I just want to say a couple of things before you read. First, I am not following the plot of Glee; I might mention a couple of things that happened in the show. Second, I am sorry for any mistakes, I look over it a lot before putting it up, and I usually catch stuff, but I might have like one or two mistakes that I haven't caught. I hope you guys and gals like this, please review!

* * *

To get into Dalton you either needed a student ID or a visitor's pass. The doors were always under surveillance. Night Guards stood in the hallways to make sure no students snuck out of their rooms at night. Honestly there was no way anyone was going to get away with anything. So how could this happen?

It was a Friday night; Nick had chosen to stay in his dorm watching a movie, by himself, everyone else had gone out to a party. It was eleven when everyone returned, Nick's roommate, Trent had returned as well. Finding Nick on the couch asleep, he gently put a blanket over his sleeping body and gone to his own bed.

Nick woke from a dream, for a moment he could figure out what had woken him. He then saw a large figure hanging over him. Nick's eyes adjusted to the darkness, making him realize there was a tall man in his room. The temperature seemed to drop, all at once. Nick opened his mouth to speak only to find the man holding a piece of metal against his throat.

"Now, you're going to listen to what I say. You scream, I'm going to kill you, and all of your other friends," he man whispered into his ear, ever so softly, in a sweet voice. Nick nodded, feeling a cold chill run up his spin, as the man tied his arms and legs together. Nick then shut his eyes when the man, gently picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. The man carried him down the long dark hallway; Nick opened his eyes when the man stepped over something, something large, it looked like pile of cloth. A body, Nick realized, it was one of the night guards. Nick's heart began to race and he screwed his eyes shut once more, he couldn't tell if he was dead, and he didn't want to know.

Finally they were outside of a car. The man set him in the back seat of what Nick thought was a black Mercedes. The man put the seatbelt over him and made sure his arms were still tied. They drove for what seemed hours, not stopping once.

Nick looked out the window, watching the sun rise. He tried signaling at passing cars with his eyes, but no one stopped them, no one even looked into the car. He gave up and slumped against the seat. The man watched him carefully through the mirror, brown eyes expressionless.

Nick began to listen to the radio; Louis Armstrong's What a Wonderful World began to play. Tears began to spill from Nick's eyes, the song had scared him, and it was the thing that made him realize what was happening. It wasn't a wonderful world, not at the moment. His eyes flickered towards the clock; it was eight in the morning. People were probably going to notice the night guard, and then his absence. No one was going to find him, he was going to die.

Finally they arrive at the man's, well, mansion. It was a creamy white with a blue roof. The man spun around and smirked at Nick, probably because of the obvious tear tracks. Or maybe it was the frightened look in his eyes. It didn't matter; the wild glint in his eye hypnotized him. The man got out of the car and opened Nick's door. He roughly scooped him up and carried him into the house.

Nick shut his eyes as he sat him down on a couch. The man began to untie his bindings.

"Now, Nick Duval, I have a few rules."

Nick opened his eyes, "How do you know my name?" Panic rose in his stomach, how long had the man been watching him? Who was he?

The man lifted his hand and slapped Nick across the face, making him let out a cry of pain. The man sweetly smiled at him. "Do not interrupt me." Nick bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Now, I have a few rules. One you are now my son. Two you must address me as Father. You understand?"

"Yes, si- Father."

Father nodded, "Three you must obey my rules, or else there will be consequences. You have no mother." He paused searching for words, "Also you are 7 going on 8." There was a sudden crash behind him, making the man spin around. There was a tall boy, about Nick's age, bright blond hair, and hazel eyes. Nick looked from Jeff to Father; he had to be his biological son. They were spitting images of each other; everything except for their eye color was the same. Jeff bent over to pick up a notebook he had dropped.

"Sorry, Papa," he said bowing his head a bit.

Father turned to look at Nick, who immediately snapped his head to look up at him. "This is my other son, Jeff. He's 8. Jeff this is my new son Nick Duval."

Jeff turned pale and slowly walked over to them, he quickly examined Nick. His expression was hard to read, he seemed almost guilty, or angry. Whatever it was, it made Nick's stomach drop.

"Jeff, greet him," Father said beginning to lose patience.

"Hello," Jeff forced, "Nice to meet you, Nick."

Father seemed to be content, "I'm off to make dinner, and you two behave." He patted their shoulders and left for the kitchen.

Nick met Jeff's eyes as Jeff continued to stare at him. He certainly wasn't 8; he had to be at least 16 or 17. Jeff looked away, and went to the bottom of the stairs. He turned to look at him one last time, "We get to eat ice cream after dinner." Jeff ran up the stairs, leaving Nick on the couch.

Heat burned behind his eyes, but he didn't let the tears start. He couldn't, he was a lot stronger than that. And maybe if he pleased Father for a while he'd be able to escape. Or maybe the police would find him, they had to. But until then he just had to wait.


	2. The Prince

So, this is the creepiest story I've ever written. I don't know I had a dream about this happening to me and wrote it down, a couple of months ago, and then I decided to write it as a Niff fan fiction. I hope you guys don't get too creeped out and stop reading it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

* * *

Days have gone by since Nick's kidnapping. Every day he had learned more and more about his new "family." His father was kind and loving towards them, but then as soon as they did something he didn't approve of, they'd get hit, hard.

The day before Nick and Jeff had been cleaning their room and Jeff had spilled juice on the floor. Their father had come in and pulled him from the room. A minute later Jeff returned sobbing loudly and clutching his side. After they finished cleaning, their father happily watched a movie with them and allowed them a bowl of ice cream.

Jeff was the scariest part of it all. He believed he was 8, maybe even younger. Every morning Jeff would watch a cartoon, a different one each time. Then after their hour of school he'd color in a coloring book.

Today he had asked Nick to play with him. Nick had agreed hesitantly and Jeff led him into a playroom. Various stuffed animals lay in a tub, and games lined a bookcase. Jeff picked two baby dolls from the tub and handed one of them to Nick.

"We're going to play house, this is our babies, Olive and Nathan." He cradled the fake baby to his chest and smiled.

Nick nearly dropped the doll, it was the first time he had ever heard Jeff say something as childish as that. "Okay."

Jeff took his hand and led him to a play kitchen in the corner of the room. "So first we have to cook them dinner, like good daddies." He set the baby on a small chair, dropped to his knees so he could match the height of the kitchen, and began to take out the fake food items and put them in a pot, "These are for the soup."

Nick set the baby beside the other one and sat on the floor beside the kitchen.

Jeff opened the fridge and looked at Nick, "You have to get the juice, and pour it in the cups." Nick nodded and picked out the bottle of juice, he poured it into the cups (nothing came out) and set them on a table. He really wanted to stop, he felt silly, but he didn't. He had to make Jeff happy.

Without thinking he spoke, "Jeff how old are you?"

Jeff looked up at him, "8." He turned back to the stove and began to add fake salt and pepper to the pot.

As Jeff set the "soup" on the table their Father came down the stairs and clapped a hand to his mouth. "You two, hold on let me get the camera." He reached for his back pocket and took out his phone; he quickly snapped a picture of the two of them, who were either spoon feeding a baby or looking away in embarrassment.

Jeff squealed in excitement, "Daddy come play with us!"

Their father shook his head, "No, clean up, and come upstairs it's time for class."

Jeff looked at Nick disappointed, "Okay, father, we'll be up in a flash."

Nick nodded in agreement and began to gather the fake bowls and cups and set them back in the play fridge. He got up, dusted his knees and waited for Jeff. Jeff got up and held his hand out for Nick to take. Nick took it, not knowing why. They always held hands when they were together.

Jeff squeezed his hand, "Nicky I like holding your hand."

Nick said nothing but led him up the stairs so they could go to their 'class.'

* * *

Father Homeschooled them, of course he never allowed Nick to leave the house, so why would he let Nick go to school. But it wasn't things a normal 16 year old would learn, it was things an 8 year old would learn.

Today they were learning about the planets, the acronym that helped them remember the order, and the colors. They had to draw all the planets in order and color them. Nick finished quickly and handed it to father. Jeff was counting on his fingers and trying hard to remember the colors.

Jeff looked up at him sadly, "Nicky, you are so smart."

Nick smiled, "So are you, just remember the acronym."

Jeff's innocent eyes widened and he began to write the names down, "Nicky what comes after Mars."

"Jupiter."

A sharp smack was sent to his arm making Nick flinch away. Father was starting up again.

Without thinking Nick blurted out, "What?" That was a very bad choice, especially since anger dripped from the word.

Father stood up and dragged him out of the room, Jeff watched with wide eyes, tears beginning to pool in them. Nick fought to get free.

"Don't you dare talk back to me ever," Father hissed. He punched him in the face and pushed him into the wall. Nick didn't cry out, he held his ground. He couldn't show a weakness. He felt his cheek beginning to throb but he didn't grab at it. Father looked at him satisfied and pushed him back into the room.

Jeff looked at Nick and gasped, "Daddy..." he whispered. A blue bruise was forming just below Nick's eye.

Father gave him a dirty glance and rolled his eyes, "He deserved it."

Jeff looked down and continued coloring Neptune. Nick slumped down beside Jeff and sketched lines on a paper.

Jeff wiped a tear from his eye and gave his finished work to father. He took it and looked over it. "You two can leave now."

Nick stood up quickly and left. Jeff kissed his father on the cheek and left as well.

* * *

Jeff searched for Nick for 20 minutes before finding him in the attic. He was sitting on the couch, cheek pressed against the window and eyes closed.

"Nicky?" Jeff whispered walking forward and sitting beside him.

Nick opened his eyes and looked over at Jeff; he said nothing and shut his eyes again. Jeff crawled over to him on the couch and cuddled himself against Nick's chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and felt the boy sigh.

Jeff, of course, was too innocent to understand what was going on. He believed Nick had come to them by a stork like Dumbo. He also didn't understand that his father's punishments were cruel. Nick couldn't stop thinking about his friends and family, they were probably frightened beyond their minds. Nick was gone, one day he was there, and the next he wasn't. All because of Father.

Trying to cheer Nick up Jeff sat up and stroked Nick's hair. "Nicky, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Nick, who was still aching with pain, both emotional and physical, answered. "I don't know." 'I'm never going to make it out of here, so what's the point,' he thought, not wanting to say that aloud in fear of scaring Jeff. "A dancer, maybe. What about you?"

Jeff thought, "I want to be a prince. And marry my true love. Like Cinderella."

Nick smiled, "A beautiful princess, in a white gown. You two would dance until the night ends."

Jeff shook his head, "I don't want to marry a princess. I want to marry a prince."

And in that moment, Nick made a promise to himself. He had to help Jeff get out of here, and perhaps he'll find his prince.


	3. Baby Mine

This is just a short chapter that I decided to put in, Okay I didn't write the song I put in this chapter, if I did I'd be like 100 years old, and I wouldn't even be writing this. The song is called Baby Mine from Dumbo, here's the link, watch?v=iCgDgJsTR_w sung by Bette Midler because I love her. Also any grammar mistakes in Jeff's quotes aren't mistakes, he just talks like that. So anyway here's the chapter, and thank you for reviewing! I want to know if people actually like this!

* * *

_"_He said he hated me! He doesn't love me," Jeff ran into the room, nearly tripping over a chair. Nick nearly stumbled backward as Jeff fell into his arms. He began to sob hysterically, tears running down his face.

"Shh, Jeff he didn't mean it," said Nick, whose heart broke.

"He did Nicky, he hit me!" Jeff pulled his shirt up to reveal a nasty bruise just above his bellybutton. He let his shirt got and he pressed his face to Nick's chest. Nick felt his tears seep through his shirt and onto his skin.

"Please don't cry Jeff," he whispered as he began to rock him. "If you stop crying I'll sing you a song." Jeff stopped crying and looked up at him, tears still running down his face

"Really?"

Nick took his hand and sat him on the piano bench. They were in the basement, which was also the music room. He sat beside him and hovered his fingers over the keys. He took a deep breath and began.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_ Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_ Rest your head close to my heart,_

_ Never to part, baby of mine._

_ Little one, when you play,_

_ Pay no heed what they say._

_ Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_ Never to tear, baby of mine._

_ If they knew all about you,_

_ They'd end up loving you too._

_ All those same people who scold you,_

_ What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_ From your head down to your toes,_

_ You're not much, goodness knows._

_ But, your soul precious to me,_

_ Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Nick meant it; everything in the song was true. He was beginning to love Jeff, maybe more than a brother would but he wasn't going to do anything to him, he would never hurt Jeff.

Jeff wiped away the last of his tears and gave Nick a hug, "Thank you for making me feel better."

Nick said nothing but hug him closer.

"You sing really good, Nicky."

Nick smiled, "Thank you."

Jeff pulled away from him, "Nicky would you be my prince?" He looked away bashfully, "I want to marry you, you're so nice and I like you."

Nick didn't know what to say, he didn't want to reject him, he didn't understand. But he didn't want to say yes because he didn't want to get in trouble with Father. He nodded anyway, "Yes, I'd love you be your prince."

Jeff hugged him again, "Can we have a wedding with the birds and deers, like in Enchanted at the end?" Jeff paused, "And you can sing and play piano!"

Nick laughed, "Anything for you!"

Jeff got to his feet, "I'm going to go draw our wedding, I'll show you when I'm done!" Without letting Nick answer he ran out of the room, down the hall, up a staircase, and into the play room. He took out his crayons and paper and began to draw their wedding, with the birds, and deers, and piano. He couldn't wait for him and Nicky to get married.

Nick swallowed harshly; he decided to just go with it. He couldn't break Jeff's heart, but he was lying to him. Gay marriage wasn't even legal yet, and where would he find the animals? Nick mentally slapped himself, they weren't really getting married, they wasn't even going to make it out of this house. Nick shook his head and put his fingers over the keys. He shut his eyes and lost himself to the music he played.


	4. Blond hair

Sorry it took so long! I've been caught up with Marching Band( we have a parade in two weeks woo!) and School( I'm graduating on Thursday). I won't be updating my other fic by the way, I have more band stuff today and tomorrow and then I'm going to Indiana so yeah. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

* * *

A month had gone by since Nick's kidnapping. A month and no one had found him. They were looking for him. One Saturday morning he and Jeff were watching Alice in Wonderland, while lying on the floor on their bellies. Jeff was staring intently at the screen trying to understand what was happening; Nick was looking around at the smaller details.

Nick turned to Jeff, "I have to go to the bathroom, and I'll be right back."

Jeff looked at him worriedly, "No you can't! What if the Jabberwocky gets you?"

Nick, who was already on his feet, leaned over to pat his shoulder, "Father has Jabberwocky repellent, I'll be fine."

Jeff nodded and turned back to the movie. Nick walked out of the room and began to walk down the long hallway, past doors and staircases that sometimes led to nowhere. Finally he found the master bathroom and slipped inside.

As he was washing his hands, the door swung open with a loud _creak_. Nick turned to see father walking in.

Nick turned back to the sink, turned it off, and dried them off.

"Nick, will you come here?" Father said, now sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

* * *

Jeff and Nick lay in the king sized bed, their legs intertwined, and Jeff's head snuggled into Nick's side. Jeff let out small sounds as he slept. But Nick stay awake, staring at the picture Jeff drew of them getting married, his hands covering his mouth, muffling his sobs. He suddenly flipped over and allowed the tears to spill from his eyes.

The radio was playing soft music, but before it had a news report, about him. His mother and sister had talked, asking for his return, and how they'd give anything to the person who returned him. They're voices sounded like they were crying and it broke Nick's heart. He had to get out of there.

The radio report wasn't the only think bothering him. In his family, his mother and his sister have the same colored hair, blond. His father had the same brown hair as he did. His father was dead (he was in a car accident) and the only thing that Nick has to remember him by is his hair. They both had the same shaggy mud colored hair.

Father had changed that, in the bathroom he had forced Nick to dye his hair, the same bright blond as Jeff's. It was the only thing he had from his old life, and that was ripped from him. He hated the color in his hair, he hated Father even more.

Jeff must of felt Nick move, or maybe Nick was sobbing to loud because he suddenly Jeff sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Nicky? Why are you crying?"

Nick quickly wiped the tears on his shirt and took a deep breath. He flipped over, and brought Jeff back down.

"I'm not crying," he said stroking Jeff's hair. "Shh, just go back to sleep," Nick whispered and began to hum baby mine.

Jeff pushed him off, and sat up again, "I know you were crying, why?"

Nick sat up and leaned against the wall, sighing. "My hair, it reminded me of my dad."

Jeff frowned, "Daddy has blond hair."

"My other Father. He died."

Jeff wrapped himself up in the blanket, "How did he die?"

Nick took a shaky breath, "He was in a car accident. A truck hit him."

Jeff stared at him and then reached up to touch his now blond hair, "I'm sorry."

Nick pulled him into a hug, "It's not your fault."

Jeff buried his face into Nick's neck, breathing in his scent. He sighed and his eyelids began to flutter shut. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and lay back into the soft bed. He pulled the fluffy blanket over them and soon sleep over took the both of them.

* * *

The next morning Nick had woken up at the crack of dawn, today they were going to go out to the garden, a chance for Nick to find a way for freedom. He ignored the mirror as he passed and walked into his closet. Picking out shorts and a t- shirt, he walked back out. He set his clothes on a chair and moved over to the night stand. He brushed his hair neatly and then slipped out of his clothes. He threw them into the hamper and turned around to grab his shorts.

Out of the corner he noticed Jeff watching him from the bed. Jeff's eyes had raked Nick's body, and now they were fixed on his upper body. As soon as Nick looked over at him, his eyes snapped back up at his face. Jeff blushed and looked away.

Nick bit his lip, and slid his shirt on. This was a reminder that Jeff wasn't actually a little kid, his hormones probably raged, but he was too innocent to realize what was going on.

Jeff got up and changed himself, feeling a bit guilty that he had watched Nick change. It wasn't something he usually did, but the sight of Nick's flesh had caused him to feel, odd.

* * *

They walked down to breakfast, no holding hands, just walking side by side. Father greeted them happily and served them Mickey Mouse pancakes. Jeff ate a bit distracted, while Nick ate quickly, nervous yet excited to be going outside.

When they finished Father sprayed them with bug repellent and sunscreen. He gave them both hats and then led them out into the garden. Nick looked around to find a tall white fence that wrapped around the property. A flower and vegetable garden lined neatly in the middle of it all. A pond lay in a corner; Nick could see fish swimming around in it.

"Fishies!" Jeff squealed happily and ran to the pond; he kneeled beside it and dipped his fingers into the cool water. Nick looked around, pretending to be mesmerized, but really he was looking for a way to escape. He didn't see any way out; he cursed under his breath and looked back towards the door.

Father stood watching them both, "Nick are you alright?"

Nick nodded, "Fantastic." He span around and walked over to Jeff, he sat beside him, leaning against the fence and sighed.

Jeff looked over at him, not meeting his eyes. "Come on, and play with them."

Nick frowned and leaned forward to look into the water, goldfish and koi swam around Jeff's fingers. Nick slid two fingers in, only to have two koi frantically swim over to them. They gently sucked at his fingers, searching for food. Nick chuckled and swished his fingers around.

"Time to go in boys!" Father yelled smiling at them.

Nick's eyes darted around before getting up. Jeff groaned, disappointed but got up as well. As usual he held his hand out for Nick, Nick took it and pulled Jeff away from the pond, completely unaware of Jeff's stomach fluttering and electricity tingling in his hand.


	5. Little Hen

Hello! I'm finally graduated from! Free at last, so I have way more time to write! I'll be updating more often (I'm still in marching band). Anyway there's a song in this chapter, called Little Lamb from Gypsy, sung by Natalie Wood(I love her so much!) watch?v=2I8WU5eqAtU You can also listen to this one from the 1993 Gypsy, watch?v=3a9-Zr_vdm4 sung by Cynthia Gibb. If you listen to both tell me which one you like best! I like Natalie's. You don't have to though. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

It was one of those nights, where Father had hit one of them, harder than needed but they held their ground, and didn't cry. But then at the middle of the night they woke up to crying. Nick had woken up to Jeff weeping, while curled up in a ball, by the edge of the bed. Nick rubbed his eyes and crawled over to him.

"Je- Jeff are you alright?" Jeff stopped crying and just hid his face in his arms. Nick sighed and picked him up, leaning against the wall and holding him close.

"He punished me, because I can't multiply like you," Jeff whispered into his chest.

"It's okay you'll get it, everyone does," said Nick rubbing a comforting hand over Jeff's bare belly. Jeff giggled.

"Nicky that tickles!" Jeff chuckled and sat up looking at Nick through the darkness. He had a look in his eyes that Nick had never seen before. "Nicky can I ask you something?"

Nick nodded, "Anything."

"I heard you and Daddy fighting yesterday… What does it mean that he's lying about my age?"

Nick chewed on his cheek, "Um, well okay. Your dad stole me from my mom. " He mentally slapped himself, why didhe say that? Jeff would get mad, or scared.

"No he didn't the stork brought you," Jeff said shaking his head.

Nick reached for the nightstand, opened it, and brought out his leather wallet that he had managed to save. He opened it to a picture of him, his sister Natalie, and mother. "This is my sister and Mom."

Jeff looked at the picture and then back up at Nick, "You're not my real brother?"

Nick sadly shook his head, "No," he whispered.

"My dad stole you... Nicky how old am I? Who am I? How long has he been lying to me?" He turned to look at Nick, "You're lying! Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Jeff, calm down okay? Please." Nick felt his throat tighten

Jeff began to shake, "I'm scared Nicky, I don't want to be here anymore."

Nick felt regret build up in him, "Don't be, I'm going to get us out okay? Both of us." Nick grabbed him and gave him a tight hug, "We're going to be okay."

* * *

Jeff sat in the attic with his stuffed animals. Humiliation had caused him to cry for a while, he was probably Nick's age, and all the things he had done. Nick probably thought he was an idot. But one thing stood out from all the others. How old was he? He picked up his stuffed lamb and stared into its glass eyes. "Little lamb," and not knowing why but he began to sing a song.

_"Little lamb, little lamb_

_ My birthday is here at last_

_ Little lamb, little lamb_

_ My birthday goes by so fast,"_

A stuffed bear on the chair to his right suddenly caught his attention; he set the lamb beside the bear and picked up the bear.

_"Little bear, little bear_

_ You sit on my right_

_ Right there,"_

Jeff looked at metal hen that his father used to put up in the garden and reached out to pet it. The cool metal sent a shiver down Jeff's back.

_"Little hen, little hen_

_ What game should we play and when?"_

Jeff hugged his stuffed cat; it was something he had since he was a baby. His mother suddenly crossed his mind, where was she? Maybe she was dead.

_"Little cat, little cat_

_ Oh, why do you look so blue?_

_ Did somebody paint you like that?_

_ Or is your birthday too?"_

He looked at the singing fish plaque on the wall, it was something that had always been there, and he never paid much attention to it though.

_ "Little fish, little fish_

_ Do you think I'll get my wish?"_

He picked up the lamb and laid on the cold ground, he began to cry, sobbing into the lamb. He cried for Nick, and himself. He felt anger for father, how could he do that? And was Nick lying? No, Nick would never lie to him, right? He tried to stop crying, he had to finish the song. With a shaky voice he continued.

_"Little lamb, little lamb_

_ I wonder how old I am_

_ I wonder how old I am_

_ Little lamb"_


	6. Kristin

Hey, Hi, Hello. Sorry, it's almost 2 am, and I'm up writing, apparently my mind works best when the night is out and the coyotes are sneaking around the trashcans/ cornfields. So this chapter isn't going to be crazy like how I'm basically writing his Author's Note so yeah. Anyway to clear some of this up, Jeff before he knew about his dad, was forcing his teenager emotions so he could stay a kid, he sort of had suspicions but was too naïve to realize what was going on, so now that he knows he sort of let himself be free. It probably doesn't make much sense, It's hard to explain. Also this is going to be three parts. This is part one, The Kidnap. Part 2(which I will be pointing out very obviously) is Runaway. And Part three (Which will be obviously pointed out as well) will be called Recovery. This is probably boring, so here's the chapter. I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Over the few months Jeff would ignore both his Father and Nick. The only time he would meet their eyes or speak to them was during their lessons. When he did he felt his face heat up with humiliation and anger. Humiliation because of Nick, he should have noticed that he was bigger than he thought he was, he felt things a teenager does, like when he hugged Nick or even a simple touch made him feel a rush of joy and pleasure. The anger was for his father. For ripping Nick from his family and friends, and for keeping Jeff locked up his whole life. He had missed out on so much, having friends, going out on Friday nights, and doing things normal teenagers should be doing. Why would he do something like this, what was the point? Jeff knew he had to help get them out of there, Nick was starting up a plan and Jeff didn't want to just sit around and watch.

Also, there was the possibility of Nick lying, what if Nick wanted to make him frightened of his father, and make him cry. What if Nick liked to see Jeff confused or hurt? Jeff tried not to think of this, there was plenty of evidence of Nick's kidnapping, after all there was no mother, and Nick had the picture.

They also don't sleep much anymore. Though they didn't talk, Jeff still cuddled him like he used to, he loved the feeling of the warmth that Nick made him feel. At the moment Jeff was sitting in Nick's lap, head pressed against his chest, and arms wrapped securely around his waist. Nick's right hand was twisting and lightly pulling at Jeff's hair, his left hand was playing with the end of Jeff's shirt. Nick's head was pounding, he was thinking of possibilities to escape from Father, the concentration was almost too intense. Jeff had blocked everything out, nothing mattered at the moment, and it felt good. His eyes were lightly shut, while he hummed a small tune.

He suddenly realized something, he didn't know much, but from movies he had seen and things Nick had showed or told him he knew something. Perhaps when they were free, since he wasn't an adult yet, he'd be sent to a special school for people like him. With something wrong with them, and something was definitely was wrong with him. He didn't know anything, he thought like an 8 year old, and didn't know how to do anything on his own. He didn't know how to cook or clean his home or anything. Nick had his own life, own family friends, when he was free he'd probably forget about Jeff and leave him alone, at least that's what Jeff thought.

"Nicky, can I ask you something?" Jeff said flinching at his voice, which hadn't been used in a while.

Nick snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jeff through the darkness, seeing only his silhouette. "Yes, anything." Jeff sat up and turned so he was facing Nick.

"What did you think when you first came here?"

Jeff's question threw him off; it had been around 6 months since the night he had been taken from Dalton and not once had he thought about it. He remembered pain though; it wasn't pain you'd receive from falling from a bicycle or pain from getting stung by a bee. It was deep emotional pain, hat you could never forget. He had gotten the pain from seeing Jeff. The first time was when they had played at the kitchen, he was so innocent and childish, the rest from him acting like a young boy and seeing him come to him with huge purple bruises.

"Well, I was scared and worried for my family and friends because the grief I had caused them," he paused wincing. "Then I saw you. What he did to you was scary, and I knew I had to help you get out."

Jeff bit his lip, "You didn't think I was a freak?"

Nick grasped Jeff's hands and rubbed his knuckles, "Sweetie, I would never think you were a freak, you're not. This isn't your fault, and it never will be."

Still not satisfied Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes. He leaned back to Nicks chest and they lay there like before. Sleep began to prickle at both of their eyes. Jeff wanted to so badly, shut his eyes and allow sleep to pull him into another world, but he didn't allow it. He sat up again and looked at Nick again.

"Nicky… C…Can I… Never mind," his courage seemed to fly from him, making him blush and look away.

"What is it Jeff? You can ask me anything, I won't get mad," said Jeff rubbing soothing circles into Jeff's back. Jeff let out a moan of relief as some of the tension disappeared with the circles.

His eyes dared to drop, so he forced them open, trying to stay awake. "Nicky, can I kiss you?"

Silence filled the room; Jeff was now fully awake with adrenaline. How could he say that? Nick probably thought of him as a baby brother, definitely not a crush. He'd probably kiss his cheek and brush it off. Tomorrow he'll act like it didn't happen.

Of course none of that did happen. Nick cupped his face and pecked him lightly on the lips. It was simple, comforting. But then Jeff pulled him closer and pressed their lips together, this time more firmly.

Unlike TV shows he didn't see the fireworks, but Jeff felt the feeling of love being poured into a simple kiss. Their lips moved together in unison, for a while longer before Jeff pulled away. Their breaths were heavy and sloppy, and Jeff could feel heat rise onto his cheeks.

"Wow," whispered Jeff grinning happily.

Nick opened his eyes, smiling. He had kissed two girls before and a few boys from Dalton (because of their stupid games of spin the bottle) and out of all of the kisses, none of them could match the intensity of this one. It was a simple, close mouthed kiss, but nothing had felt more right.

"Nicky, could we do that again?" Jeff didn't feel so tired anymore, and he wanted to feel the same bliss as he had before.

Nick smiled, "You don't have to ask." With that he lunged in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Ben Sterling couldn't stop pacing his room. He was doing something wrong, he was almost sure of it. Jeff didn't look happy, he barely spoke. Eight year olds shouldn't be unhappy, they deserve to be pampered. Nick and Jeff were both babies, his babies to be exact, and if he wasn't being a good father he needed to change.

_'More ice cream, or movies, maybe even more time outside. No, those wouldn't work. Ice Cream will make them sugar high, movies will make their brains rot, and fill them with wrong ideas, outside will make them burn and too much air will make them sick,'_ he thought sitting on his bed. Maybe if they had a longer art class, yes that was it.

Ben got up and took out a notebook; he began to scribble down notes of what to teach them. His pencil suddenly dropped to the floor, as suddenly the answer came to him.

What his babies needed, was a sister. That was it; they need a woman in their life! He practically ran to the closet and flung the door open. He sat on the floor and picked out a black shoebox, cash was piled neatly in rows of four. He took out a few wads of the green paper and stuffed them into his bag.

He opened another box and took out his laptop. He logged onto Facebook and searched the name, Kristin. Young girls popped on the screen, he scrolled through them until he found one in particular. Her name was Kristin Ramirez; she lived in Lima, Ohio, but was born in Columbia. Kristin went to McKinley High School, and was on high honor roll, she loved reading and had a boyfriend who was on the football team(Ben clicked his tongue at this, babies shouldn't be playing around with dating or marriage) She was tan, jet black hair, and simple dark brown eyes, she was very attractive and reminded Ben of his wife. He rolled his eyes in disgust at the thought, no she was nothing like his wife, his wife was vile and he absolutely despised her. Ben clicked on her profile, and began to write down the necessary information about the girl, and decided she was 11; his babies needed a big sister.

He shut his laptop and began to make plans for her clothes, and necessities, after all she was a young lady. Ben lay in bed, and before shutting off his light he laughed lightly. Soon he would be a proper father, and in a month he would have a new baby, little Kris.


	7. Dalton

Sorry this took so long! I wasn't sure what or how to write this chapter. I have the rest of part one planned out so that shouldn't take much time. I hope you like this chapter! Please review, it really means a lot.

* * *

Jeff woke up, face snuggled into Nick's side, their legs tangled, and his own arm draped across Nick's waist. The sun was shining brightly causing Jeff to groan softly and screw his eyes shut. Nick must have been awake because he picked his head up to look at him, "Hey."

Jeff sat up slowly, and rubbed at his eyes, "Hello, Nicky," he said yawning. Nick smiled at him and got up, to change and brush his teeth. When they were both ready for the day they stopped in the middle of the room. They stared into each other's eyes, the memory from the night before replaying itself over and over again. Jeff's hazel eyes fluttered to Nick's lips, and he began to lean forward. Nick licked his lips, and stood up on his toes.

Now wrapped in each other's arms, their lips met. Jeff felt excitement bubble in his belly, and a small moan slipped from his lips, muffled by Nick's. Nick deepened the kiss, making Jeff's toes curl in pleasure and wrap his arms tighter around his waist.

"Nick, Jeff! Breakfast," Father's booming voice suddenly came from the intercom, causing both boys to spring away from each other, breathing heavily. Jeff glanced at Nick, blushed, and grabbed his little stuffed cat. Nick watched him cuddle the cat, wrapped it in a pink blanket, and hold out his hand for Nick. Nick couldn't help but feel guilty, he felt as if kissing Jeff; he was taking advantage of a small boy. But Jeff wasn't a small boy, and didn't believe he was one. Now, Jeff felt as if he were a teenager, and refrained from doing childish things, such as playing house, but he couldn't stop everything.

Nick took his hand, and together they walked down the staircase. Father smiled happily at them and kissed their foreheads when they appeared in the kitchen. Jeff's grip on his hand tightened and his face hardened. Nick bit his lip and sat beside him at the table. Breakfast was a bowl of yogurt, and pieces of strawberry and granola on top. They ate slowly, glancing at each other every once in a while. Father washed his coffee cup out and clapped his hands together.

"When the two of you are finished, head up to class. We have a special lesson today."

Now that Jeff thought about it, it really wasn't a special lesson. None of his 'special lessons' were any different than the rest. Today they were painting vases. Jeff was trying hard not to make it look childish, he wanted Nick and him to be together, and why would Nick like him if he was completely humiliating himself. He painted it dark blue, and it had yellow stripes on it. Nick painted his pitch black with red dots on them.

Father frowned and looked at their vases, they lacked the usual creativity Nick and Jeff usually put into it. He leaned forward and pressed a hand to their foreheads, "Are the two of you feeling alright? Sore throats? Headaches?"

Jeff gently slid his father's hand of his face, "I'm okay, daddy." He looked down and held the stuffed cat closer to him. Father took out a digital thermometer and attempted to stick it in Jeff's mouth. Jeff swatted it away, "Stop! I'm not a baby!"

Father frowned, then chuckled, "Of course you are, you're 8."

Jeff was beginning to grow angry "No, I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are Jeff."

"Am not."

_SLAP. _

Nick stood up, causing his chair to fall backward. Jeff was turned to the side now, hands covering the left side of his face. He looked up, with pure hot anger. He wasn't going to cry and just take it this time. He stood up, and stopped another hit to his face. Father's eyes widened. "How dare you." He pushed Jeff roughly to the ground, and stood over him. Jeff began to crawl away, but a sharp kick to his ribs caused him to cry out.

"Never,"

_Kick._

"Talk,"

Father dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain, and began to punch Jeff.

"Back,"

Nick had flung himself to the other side of the table and was trying to pull Father off of Jeff. Father threw his hand back and smacked Nick so hard he stumbled backward and tipped the table over. Paint, water, and paper flew across the floor. Nick felt his head throb and his vision turn into a haze.

"To,"

Father sent another punch to Jeff's face causing blood to spurt from his nose, and Jeff to cry out loudly.

"Me,"

Nick got up, his now blond hair covered in blue paint, and his backside aching. He hobbled over to Father and tried again.

"Again,"

Father pushed Nick away, walked out the door, and slammed it heavily. Nick crawled over to Jeff and picked his head up. Jeff's eyes were screwed shut, and his face was twisted with pain. Nick took off his own shirt and covered Jeff's nose with it, trying to stop the blood. Jeff wrapped his arms around his ribs and groaned.

"Did I win?"

Nick chuckled, and picked him up. He was so light, it was kind of scary. "Yeah, you did."

* * *

Later that day after dinner, Father had apologized to the both of them, and allowed them some time in the backyard. Together Nick and Jeff sat in two lawn chairs, gazing up into the night sky. It was almost beautiful, almost. Jeff's nose still ached, and his ribs were bruised purple and blue, it didn't hurt though, since Nick was able to steal some painkillers from the medicine cabinet.

Nick's eyes moved from Jeff's and over to the house. He looked over to attic's window and frowned. He patted Jeff's knee and walked over to the side of the house. A large oak tree stood proudly, branches twisting madly. The top of the tree stood just above the house. An idea sprang to Nick's mind and he nearly jumped in the air cheering. Jeff hobbled over to him and leaned against him.

"What?"

Nick turned to him, "Jeff, have I told you about Dalton Academy?"

Jeff shook his head, "No."

"Well that's our next stop."


	8. The Tree

Part 2  
The Runaway  
Nick bit his lip and watched as the stars began to shine brightly in the night sky in the backyard. Jeff was in their room, packing a bag for the two of them, clothes mostly. They were leaving in the middle of the night, it was dangerous, daring, and it had to work. Nick grabbed the three boxes of granola bars and bag of water bottles and left the kitchen, silently making his way up the stairs. Once in the room, he saw Jeff in a circle of stuffed animals, he seemed to be talking to them. Nick watched him and sighed. It felt almost as if he were taking a child from his parents, but Jeff wanted it too. Father was abusive and hurting Jeff both mentally and physically, Nick couldn't just leave him there. Jeff kissed each animal on the head and then their noses.Â  
"You know Jeff, you can't bring all of them," Nick said shutting the door and locking it.Â  
Jeff gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin, he looked up at Nick and blushed, "I know, I was just..."  
Nick walked over and sat outside the circle, "it's fine Jeff."  
Jeff picked the lamb and kitten up, "I'm taking these," he whispered setting them in a bag and getting up to clean the rest up. When he was done he flung himself at Nick, both of them landing on the floor, with Jeff buried in Nick's chest.Â  
"Nicky, I'm scared." He said finally, it was already 11 and soon they'd be long gone. Nick's heart began to beat quickly, he was frightened himself.  
"I know, we'll be okay," Nick said rubbing his back trying to comfort him. Nick's eyes grew suddenly, he gently pushed Jeff off and got up, "I have to get something. Jeff, go to the attic, I'll be there in a little bit." Without waiting for a reply, he ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran down the staircase. He ran through the house, up staircases and down them until he reached Father's room. He pressed his ear against he door and listened. All he heard was Father's light snoring. He opened the door and slipped inside. He looked at the bed to see Father curled into a ball beneath the blankets. Nick's heart rate sped up to probably inhuman rate. He silently padded to his closet and walked inside, he immediately got to his knees and picked out papers and rummaged through them. Finding what he wanted he got up and started to leave, when a book caught his eye. He picked it out and set the paper inside, he put then into his short and zipped up his jacket. On the way up the staircase to the attic he heard footsteps in the hall. He bit his lip, drawing blood, and pressed himself against the wall, Father walked by, with a candle, going towards their room. Nick waited until he passed when he ran up the stairs two at a time and opened the attic door.Â  
"Nicky? Is that you?" Jeff asked pointing the flashlight over him. Nick ran past him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the window. Jeff secured one of the bags on Nick and then the second on himself. Nick pushed the window open and helped Jeff out. Jeff dropped down onto the tree branch and climbed to the other side, straddling a branch and hugging the tree. Nick heard footsteps coming up the attics staircase and gasped, he scrambled out the window and followed Jeff down the tree. There was one branch hanging over the fence, it wasn't that high, but it wast exactly low. Jeff whimpered and held onto Nick, Father was in the attic searching for them, and there only way to freedom was to jump. Nick grabbed onto he branch with one hand and leaned forward to kiss Jeff, it was slow and filled with so much emotion it was odd. Jeff pulled away and looked down.Â  
"I love you Nick," he whispered slipping one leg over to the other side of the tree. He let go and landed on the ground on his knees. He let out a groan of discomfort but got up. Nick did the same and landed on his feet, knees bent, and didn't feel a thing. Nick stood up straight and kissed Jeff again, "I love you too."  
Clasping each others hands they began to run down the lawn and to the road. Jeff stopped and took a deep breath. They began to run down the road, relief filling their bodies.Â  
They didn't even look back.


	9. Valprasio, Indiana

It had been one day since their escape. It had turned out that they were in Valprasio, Indiana, no where near Ohio. Nick managed to get to Jeff Indianapolis before they grew so tired that they collapsed in a park. Jeff was currently asleep with his head in Nick's lap. Nick was reading over the paper he had managed to get from Jeff's dad, it was his birth certificate. Jeff was 2 years older than him, making him 19. His full name was Jeffery Andrew Sterling, and he was born in Tennessee. Nick bit his lip and looked down at the sleeping boy... Well... Sleeping man. He was so, innocent, he'd never understand real life. The damage was to deep to make him change. Nick began to read the journal he had also stolen. It started on November 8, 1994, the day Jeff had been born. His mother, Maria Christina, or Tina, had been a beautiful woman, with the voice of an angel, according to the book. Her hair was dark, always shiny and long, with corkscrew curls in it. Her eyes were emerald green, almond shaped, and she was graceful and elegant.  
Jeff suddenly moved in his sleep, whimpering. Nick began to read faster, flying through the papers, trying to find something. He couldn't let Jeff see the book, he couldn't let the man break anymore than he already was.  
Jeff whimpered and began sob, still not awake. Nick rubbed his back and shut the book, tucking it into his sweater. Jeff began to thrash and suddenly sat up, his mouth open in a silent scream. He looked at Nick and calmed down, jumping into his lap. He leaned into Nick's touch and happily sighed, resting his face against his chest. Nick comforted him, his own mind racing.  
July, 16, 1996.  
Jeff had a nightmare about his Father. In the dream, Nick had tripped in the attic and Father had gotten to him. Nick held him until he forgot about the dream and they could continue their journey. Nick had told him the truth about his age. Jeff didn't believe him at first, but after showing him the certificate, Jeff turned awfully pale and walked in silence.  
Somewhere in far east Indiana, Nick turned to look at Jeff, "Jeff, I have to tell you something."  
Jeff, who had been cuddling his stuffed lamb, looked up at him, "What is it?"  
Nick frowned, and looked at the cat. He bit his lip again, "Love you," he leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. He kicked himself mentally, he should of just told Jeff.  
Jeff averted his eyes from Nick, and blushed heavily, looking at his cat, "Love you too."  
What Nick really meant to say, wasn't exactly the happiest thing. He was going to tell him what the journal said. Nick had it memorized word per word, and it was a vital part if Jeff's life. It was a bigger reason that Nick had brought Jeff with him. It had gone like this:  
July, 16, 1996  
Dear Journal,  
Today had been the last straw, Maria Christina had finally snapped and was planning to leave me, with the baby. I simply laughed at this, this woman's stupidity was beyond belief. As she was packing her suitcase and Jeff's, I snuck up on her and drove my knife through her heart. She fell to the floor dead, and I laughed more. She was so weak. I hid her body in the garden and am planning to build a pond over it. Can you believe y Journal? I finally have Jeff to myself, I can do as I like now! Nobody to bother me, no one to irritate me. I must go now, Jeff woke up, and the screams of Maria Christina are making me laugh, I can barely write, bye!  
Nick couldn't believe this man, how do he get away with murder? And kidnap? It just wasn't right.

* * *

Benjamin Sterling was furious. It was that Nick, he had taken Jeff's innocence and ran off with him. He had taken his baby! They were babies, how did they escape? Ben screamed in fury and kicked the door their room, he had to get his sons back!  
Getting Kristin Ramirez in a month was the worst plan of his life! He should of gotten her earlier, maybe they wouldn't of left. It had been two days now, and there was no sign of their return. They had to come back, they loved him. Right? Yes, of course. Nick and Jeff loved him, he was their father.  
All Ben had to do now was wait. Wait for his babies to come back. They would, they were his life. He killed Tina for them. For them to have a happy life.  
Ben sighed and went to his room, to lay on his bed. He curled up into a ball, thinking of Tina's death. Her screams filled his ears, and he began to laugh. Laugh at her, she was weak, a nobody. Why had he even married her? She was useless. He also laughed at Nick and Jeff for being so naive. They'd be back.

* * *

Sorry that this is taking so long! My computer's charger broke so I'm stuck with writing this on my iPod, which explains the numerous mistakes and length. I'll be getting a new one soon, hopefully. So I hope you guys forgive me! see you next time!


	10. A fire?

**Amber Alert:** Local Citizen of Indianapolis, Harold Freeman found two boys, one of 19 and the other of 17 years of age, wandering the streets just out of town. The youngest was identified as Nicholas Duval, a boy who had gone missing over 6 months ago, the oldest is under questioning, and Officials have no identification. Nicholas told Officer Jerold that they'd come from Valparaiso, Indiana, what a journey for these boys, hopefully they're alright, and will be soon reunited with their families.

Two important people had seen this report, along with the rest of America, but these two were different, they Ben Sterling and Melody Duval.

Melody had been having her evening cup of tea, and reading Natalie, her daughter, a bedtime story when she had heard it. Of course she almost fainted on the spot, being ecstatic that her son had been found, alive. She picked up her phone and called the Indianapolis police, and asked to talk to Nicholas. When she was done she grabbed Natalie and her car keys and set off towards the other state, not caring it was to take a couple of hours; she _had_ to see Nicholas.

Ben on the other hand had been sitting in silence. He locked himself in his room and sat on the bed, waiting. After a few days the faint _tick, tick, tick_, of the clock and _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart, had slowly driven him to insanity. He broke the clock and turned the television on. That's when the report of his babies, had shown up. He had been right, Nick had stolen Jeff's innocence, and the poor boy believed he was 19. But unlike Melody he hadn't moved, he couldn't.

* * *

Nick and Jeff sat in one of the closed off rooms, they were both completely exhausted and scared. Truly terrified. For many reasons of course, first their story being told all around America. They knew that even Jeff's dad saw it and probably would be after them. Second, when Jeff had told the police that his name was Sterling and his dad's name was Benjamin Sterling, their faces turned hard and immediately left the room. Something was awfully wrong.

Jeff's heart was racing, and Nick could feel it. The way Jeff was pressed up against his chair and gripping the arms so tight, that his knuckles were white. Nick wasn't as scared; he sat normally, his leg crossed over the other, and his hands on his knees. He was chewing on his lip though; he tasted the scarlet blood on his tongue.

Finally after 20 minutes of suffering through agony, Officer Jerold strode back in, arms carrying a stack of portfolios. He set the papers on the table and leaned against it, he eyed Jeff, who was cowering in his chair, clutching his backpack to his chest. He coughed and grabbed the top portfolio.

"So, you say that you're Jeffery G. Sterling? Son of Maria Christina and Benjamin Sterling." Officer Jerold kept his gaze on Jeff. Jeff relaxed a bit, and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Nick studied Officer Jerold. He was shorter than the both of them, but looked more intimidating. His hard, gray eyes were somehow warm, as if he truly cared about the two of them.

Officer Jerold sneered, "Impossible, Benjamin Sterling and Maria Christina Sterling are dead, along with their son. There was a fire, when the boy was 3 months."

Nick frowned, and looked over at Jeff, who was already looking at him. "Um, Sir, they're alive. I saw them."

Officer Jerold raised an eyebrow, "They're lying, I have their death certificates there, and I watched their funeral."

Jeff was definitely not taking this well. He began to cry, silently, not alerting anyone. Nick got up immediately and dragged his chair closer too Jeff, he took both of his hands and kissed the back of them, whispering soothing words.

Nick looked back at Officer Jerold who was watching their hands. "Please sir, take this." Nick let go of one of Jeff's hands and reached into his coat. "I managed to grab these on the way out." He gave the Officer the Birth Certificate and Journal. Officer Jerold took them (with gloves on, you can never be too safe), and left immediately.

Nick turned back to Jeff, "it's okay, baby, calm down. He's going to help us."

Jeff wiped away his tears and took a deep breath, "Promise?"

Nick smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Hours later, Jeff had grown completely silent in his own chair, his head leaning against Nick's shoulder. They had waited for hours, waited for anything, Nick's mother, the press, Officer Jerold even. But no one came. Perhaps no one cared, or had forgotten.

Nick had even tried the door, but it was locked. Which was perfectly fine, Nick and Jeff liked being alone, and not being chased by the press or police. More time to think. Something was eating at Nick, what was this about Jeff and Jeff's family being dead? In a fire, of all things. Sure his mom was dead, but that was murder. Nick glanced at Jeff who was drawing a picture in a notebook they had brought. He was real. He was sitting right in front of him. So he's not dead. Did 'Father' create a fake fire in someone's house and somehow manage to make it seem as if they died. Probably.

There was a sudden commotion of people fighting and cursing that made Nick and Jeff gasp and leap back into their chairs. Nick recognized the voices and turned his head so he could look out the window. He saw two blond heads, and smiled. The door swung open and the blonds ran in. His mom and sister Natalie.

Nick, forgetting everything, got up and hugged his mother and sister. "Mom! Nat!" Was all he could manage as he felt himself begin to cry. The three of them were weeping, for both fright and joy.

"Nicky! I missed you so much, don't ever leave us again," said his sister, Natalie, who was now 13, and taller than their mom. Nick kissed her cheek and hugged her separately.

"I missed you too, Nats, it was hard not having a pesky sister with me all the time," he joked, letting out a dry laugh.

"Nicky, why is your hair blond?" Nick's smiled dropped, and bit his lip. He turned to his mother, who was terribly skinny and worn. She smiled.

"Nicholas, Nick. I- I love you so much," She sweep him into her arms and hugged him. He set his head on her head and sighed.

"I love you too, mom." Nick stepped back and looked over them; they looked like they were going to explode from happiness. Nick looked back, suddenly remembering Jeff. Jeff was staring up at the three of them with wide eyes. Nick held out his hand toward him, and Jeff took it gratefully.

"Mom, Nats, this is Jeff. I helped save him," Jeff smiled shyly at them and stepped closer to Nick, trying hard not to be scared. This was Nick's family, and from what he heard, they were nice people.

Natalie looked up at Jeff, "Whoa, you're really tall! And our hair matches. I like you." Jeff smiled and let out a giggle.

Nick's mom gasped and lightly smacked Natalie's shoulder, "Natalie! Be nice." She turned to Jeff and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Jeff."

Jeff looked at her hand, and then at Nick. Nick nodded and he reached out to take it. He swept down and kissed it lightly. "Nice to meet you as well."

She gasped and smiled, "What a gentleman, I hope Nicholas learns a bit or two from you."

Jeff released her hand and stepped back to Nick's side, pressing their shoulder's together. Nick stared at Natalie for a while.

"So I guess, I have to explain everything," Nick said wrapping an arm around Jeff's tiny waist.

Nick's mom's eyes widened, "You think! Tell us everything."

Nick pulled out two extra chairs and the four of them sat down. He sighed and looked around at them, "Well, it started at Dalton…."

* * *

You guys, I am so, so, so, a million times sorry! My laptop's charger broke and it died, and I didn't want to use the family computer, so I couldn't write. I tried using my laptop but I looked back and it made it all goofy (I promise I'll fix that) I promise that will never ever happen again. Anyway, yes, Escape is coming to an end. I'm not sure when, I still have a lot to write. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, and I'll see you soon!


	11. Going Home

Ben Sterling sat in front of the door. He watched the handle, waiting. Waiting for Jeff to return, waiting for anything to return. Anybody. But they didn't. A week had gone by, and still he sat. His body protested, hunger gnawed at his insides, the urge to relief himself was gone, as he didn't eat anything. His breathing was ragged and was loud against the expensive tiling. The only things he could hear was his breathing and the loud thudding of his heartbeat. It wasn't until the 9th day came. He couldn't take it. Ben got up from his position and limped to the kitchen. He reached above the fridge and grabbed the bottle. He went to his living room and collected a pen and paper, and the two vases Nick and Jeff made. He walked back to the front door and set the vases in front of them. He lay down on his stomach and began to write.

Dearest, Nick and Jeff…

Jeff, there aren't words to explain to say how much I love you. I kept you a secret and locked away because of how much I did. And now that you are gone, I'm both glad and regretful. I'm glad that I kept you, I miss you so much, I hate being alone. Regretful because I ruined you. You had no friends, nobody to love. In my mind, you'll always be my baby. If you don't already know, I killed your mother. If you read my journal, It says why.

Nick, I'm dreadfully sorry. I know that it is too late now, but I am. For taking you from your school, for watching you. I loved you as well, that is why I did it. You'll always my baby. Thank you. Thank you for taking Jeff, I would have kept him locked away until my last breath. You did a good thing.

Now you understand what I am about to do. I have no other choice. Where I go, is not going to be paradise, for what I did. But that is okay. I deserve it.

Love, Ben Sterling.

Ben sat up on his knees and took a deep breath. He opened the bottle and put it to his lips. He tipped it slightly and collected a few of the contents. He swallowed, almost choking, but managed. He continued swallowing until there was none left. He felt his belly churn. "It is what I deserve." His vision went white and he felt forward.

A day later that is how the police found him. A pool of dried blood dripping from his mouth, dead. This isn't the most pleasant way to go, an awful way. But Ben did it for the best.

* * *

And that was it. The Police asked a few more questions and they were left alone. They could finally leave; continue life, though it won't be the same. The news came in that Jeff's dad was dead. Jeff didn't cry, of course he felt awful. But something inside of him told him, he was finally free. Free to do as he'd like, go where he wanted. And he wanted school, real school. High School. His father had left him a great deal of money, enough to live his life without working, but he wanted to work. Go to college and make something of himself.

Nick wanted to go home, sleep the rest of the year and return to Dalton (He needed to repeat his junior year since he missed so much). He called his friends on Skype and his heart had broken. At the sight of his face all of them broke into tears. Thad felt awful, like it was his fault that he hadn't woken up that night. The security system at Dalton had strengthened and was sure that no one would ever break in again. Nick had introduced Jeff to them, Jeff was extremely shy but he liked them.

Nick was ready to leave, with Jeff and start his life over. "Come on Jeff." Nick stood up and reached his hand out for Jeff to take. Jeff took it and stood up.

"Nick, I- uh..." Jeff blushed and sighed. "Never mind, let's just go." Nick hugged him and they started off towards the door. Nick reached out to open it, but it swung open. A woman in a white suit looked between them.

"Which one of you is Jeff Sterling?" Jeff looked at Nick and waved his hand.

"Me."

The woman smiled at him and pulled him out of Nick's grasp. "Let's go."

Nick's eyes widened and he stepped towards him. "Hey! You can't take him!"

Jeff squeaked and lunged for Nick. "Nicky, I don't want to go with them!"

The woman shrugged, "Look kid, he's going to a nice place. Loretto Mental Hospital, in Chicago, he's going to live there until he's able to function properly."

Jeff froze, "But I'm not sick! I'm fine!"

"Honey... Trust me, you're not. Now come with me, or I'll have to bring in two nurses."

Nick pulled Jeff closer to him, "You can't!"

"Fine, I warned you," she left and went outside.

Nick looked around for his mother; she and Natalie were talking with some police man. He could feel Jeff's heartbeat, it was frantic.

"Nicky, I don't want to go with them; I want to be with you."

Nick hugged him tightly, "I know baby, I won't let them."

The woman and two male men burst into the front door. Everybody turned to look at them. They marched towards Jeff and pulled him off of Nick.

"Let's go." Jeff began to scream and kick. Tears were finally pouring own his face.

"Nicky! Nicky! Help. Somebody!" Nick ran forward, they were half way to the door.

Nick stopped them and cupped Jeff's face. "Baby, I'll come and get you. I won't let them keep you. I promise."

Jeff sobbed, "Nicky, I love you." He pulled Nick into a searing kiss. It was salty and wet because of the tears, but it was meaningful. Neither boy would ever forget it.

"I love you too, Jeff."

Nick tried to get him back, he did everything. But eventually... He just gave up.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took forever, I was busy with my other fic and I just didn't know what to write for this. Yes, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue (Possibly will be up either later or tomorrow), longer than this chapter, and will fill some holes. There will not be a sequel though. Anyway, thank you to the people who have read this, and have been with me from the beginning. Guys (and girls sorry), Ben died of an overdose, please do not think or do this, I don't want anyone die or get really hurt because of it. You do matter, and things will get better.


	12. The End

It took 15 years. Nick was 32 years old, and lived in California. His dream growing up was being a singer/ actor. Of course during his senior year (All of his friends had graduated the year before) he changed his mind and found a love for Marine Biology. He went to a College in California and got a master's degree in Marine Biology. Immediately he got an internship in Sea World and lived in an apartment nearby. Then he got a real job in an aquarium and moved to Santa Barbra. He had a few boyfriends during this time, but they didn't last long. He was still slightly in love with Jeff, but he knew deep down that he'd never see him again. Was he wrong.

Nick had been sent out with an intern, named Gregory (He flirted with Nick shamelessly, and he was becoming annoyed with it) to go to the beach and show him how life truly worked beneath the water. Greg flirted with him the whole trip and finally when they got to the beach, Nick decided to just ignore him. They put on their gear and went in. Nick took pictures with a camera and smiled, He truly loved this, seeing nature so close up. He surfaced and sat in the warm sand. He took the top part of his scuba suit off and rolled it down so it was just above his hips. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and the water was crystal clear. He waited for Greg to return so they could write data down and go back in.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, expecting a co-worker he turned and looked up. His mouth dropped suddenly. It was a tall, blond man. A few years older than him perhaps. At first he didn't know who it was, but then he stood up and faced him. "Jeff?"

Really, what were the odds of him seeing Jeff again? He was a grown man, 32 years old, professional. Jeff was supposed to be back in Chicago, in that hospital. How did he end up here?

"Nicky… Hi..." Jeff said shyly picking at his shirt. Nick lunged forward and hugged him. Jeff squeaked at the cold water seeping into his own clothes but hugged him with equal force.

"Sorry, I'm all wet. Sorry. Jeff, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't get you, they wouldn't let me. I got arrested. I'm so sorry, I didn't keep my promise." Nick rambled and stepped back, feeling the tears begin to start in his eyes.

Jeff smiled, "It's okay, Nicky. I don't hate you. They told me everything."

Nick stood in silence, "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, but how did you find me?"

Jeff took his hand, "I've been looking for you for two years. They let me out and I decided to move to Santa Barbra. I heard it was nice. Then I saw your name at the Sea World and I asked and found out where you worked. I went there this morning and they told me you where here."

"Two years. Jeff," He hugged him again. "I'm so glad you did, I missed you so much."

Jeff rested his head on top of Nick's head, "I missed you too." They stood in silence, in each other's arms. "Nick, I still love you."

Nick felt his heart against his chest and smiled, "I still love you too, after all these years." Nick kissed his chest and smiled again. "Jeff, would you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to."

Eventually Greg came back and found Nick and Jeff still wrapped in each other's arms. They ignored his questions and they drove him back to the aquarium. Nick called the rest of the day as a sick day and they drove back to his house.

Nick and Jeff's relationship started slow, they went on a real date at some Italian restaurant. After a couple of months, Jeff moved in. Jeff was different now; he didn't act like a little kid, more like an adult. He had nightmares once in a while, but we was an average adult man. In a way, Nick missed the old him, but Jeff was happy. After a year, Jeff asked Nick to marry him. Nick said no. 6 months after Jeff asked again, Nick said yes.

He said no because he was scared, scared of making Jeff unhappy, making Jeff uncomfortable. It was a serious thing being married, different then just dating the person. He said yes though, because he was sure, Jeff would be happy, and it was.

The wedding was at the beach. There was a priest and a small alter. Nick was wearing a white suit, and Jeff was wearing a black one (Both picked out by Kurt, who had been in contact with Nick after all these years). Nick's friends from Dalton had come from far away to be there. Kurt and Blaine, Thad and his wife, Trent with his boyfriend, Wes and David with their wives, friends from the Aquarium, and Nick's mom and sister (who was married to a nice man named Austin) Jeff had a couple friends come as well, his neighbors mostly. He didn't have family and Nick felt bad and gulilty but Jeff looked happy anyway. After the ceremony they went to a nearby hotel and had the reception. Jeff was practically glowing and was dancing with Nick's sister. Nick watched him from a nearby chair.

Trent sat beside him and smiled, "Hey, lover boy."

Nick chuckled, "Hey, why aren't you dancing?"

Trent raised an eyebrow at him, "Why aren't you?" They sat in silence, watching Jeff giggle and swing Natalie around. "Hey Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

Trent sighed, "Are you glad, that you... Um... Met Jeff?"

Nick turned to him, "Well, the way we met no. But yes I am. I just wish it was another way."

Trent patted his shoulder, "I'm glad. That's in the past now, and you have him. I'll be back, yeah?"

Nick watched him go and when he turned he saw Jeff standing in front of him. "Hey, baby."

Jeff smiled, "Dance with me?"

Nick got up and took his hands, it was a slow song. And couples were dancing closely, happy to be reunited. Nick rested his head against Jeff's chest and sighed contently. "I love you, Jeffy."

"I love you too," Jeff paused. "Remember all those years ago, when we got fake married?"

"Yeah," Nick said with a laugh.

Jeff laughed with him, "This is way better than what Imagined."

After the reception, Nick and Jeff waited for everybody to leave to their own rooms or hotels before making their way to their own room. Nick sat on the bed, sitting in disbelief.

"We're married. Jeff!" He jumped up and picked Jeff up, and swung him around. Jeff laughed and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. Nick held him up effortlessly and smiled. "I can't believe it!"

Jeff ran his hands through his hair, "Believe it mister. We're the Duval- Sterling men."

Nick turned and sat on the bed, Jeff still in his lap. "Baby mine."

Jeff blushed, "You still remember that?"

Nick nodded, "Of course."

After this they fell asleep for an hour. Somehow they woke up around the same time. Nick held Jeff and stroked his hair; they whispered loving words to each other. They made love, the two of them were finally comfortable enough to do so, it was the final piece, a way to show how much they loved each other, trusted each other.

After a while, Jeff pestered Nick for something Nick was truly frightened of. Kids. Jeff wanted a baby, a girl. Now, Nick wanted kids as well, but he was scared because now they had to take care of another human. Nick said yes though, and he was happy that he did. They adopted a baby girl, Cassandra (they called her Cass or Cassie). She was beautiful, black hair, gray eyes, wide, innocent, happy eyes. She was a year already so she wasn't a huge hassle, but still, she was a night bird and liked to play at 2 in the morning. Jeff adored her, and Cass loved him back. Nick found himself seeing the girl have the same habits as himself and Jeff. It was cute.

Nick and Jeff sat in their backyard; Cass was playing in a small pool in front of them. Nick was playing with a toy fish and chased Cass's Barbie doll around. Cass shrieked with laughter and splashed her two dads'. Nick pulled Cass out of the water and wrapped her in a towel.

Jeff sat beside them and smiled at Cass. "Nick, promise me something."

Nick cuddled Cass to his chest and looked over at Jeff, "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, or Cass."

"I promise, I love the two of you too much."

Cass gurgled and stared at Jeff. Nick kept his promise, all the way until his last breath.

* * *

Thanks again guys, for staying with my this whole time. It was a fun story to write, and though I'm not a very good author, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
